Perfect family?
by rista07d
Summary: A toddler is causing a lot of tension in the relationship of Randy and Cody and it get's to the point where Cody can't take it anymore. Randy/Cody. Slash


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warnings: Slash and cursing.

* * *

A/N: Yes another old one. Again my fist language isn't English so I'm very sorry for any mistakes in this.

Cody Rhodes sat on the couch looking at his little 3 year old girl Svenja, as the toddler with light brown hair and dark blue eyes was playing with her toy doll. She wasn't biological his, but was the daughter of an old friend of his, Kim and she had asked him when Svenja was born to be her godfather and he had said yes. But their friendship diluted over the years because of Cody's traveling for the WWE and he had almost forgotten about him being Svenja's godfather. That was until a couple of weeks ago when he had been told the horrible news that Kim and her husband had died in a car crash. After that Kim's mother had brought Svenja to him and he had taken care of her since then.

That however was easier said than done. First he had to talk to Vince if it was okay to have a child backstage all the time, which after a long talk Vince agreed on. Then he had to find someone who could take care of her while he had his matches. That for now was done by most of the diva's who all liked taking care of her. But all that wasn't the biggest problem. Svenja's arrival had caused a lot of tension between him and his lover Randy Orton. Yes they still slept in the same bed, but that was about the only thing they still did together.

Honestly he couldn't understand it. It wasn't like Randy didn't like children because he was crazy about his own daughter Alanna. However when it came to Svenja it looked like Randy wanted nothing to do with her and that broke Cody's heart, because he knew that if he had to choose between them he would choose Svenja. Not because he didn't love Randy because he did very much, but because he was the only one Svenja still had. Of course Kim's parents were still alive, but they were pretty old and were still processing the dead of their own daughter.

A tear ran down his cheek at the thought of losing Randy. The man he loved with all his heart and would have given his life for. But now however he had to think of Svenja before himself and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before Randy would leave. He shook his head, he had to get out of here and clear his head. So he called Kelly Kelly who had offered earlier that day to watch Svenja if he needed a sitter.

To his relief it took only a few minuted before she was standing in front of his door. "Thank you for coming on such short notice" he said letting her in.

"Don't worry about it, I love watching that little girl of yours" Kelly said with a smile, before walking over to Svenja and picking her up. "What do you say Svenja, will we be okay without daddy?" she asked the little girl who giggled happily in response. "See it's safe for you to go" Kelly smiled at him.

"Okay, but I don't know how long I'll be gone" Cody told her with a smile.

"Don't worry, if you take to long I'll just take her back to my room. Me and the girls are having a girls night and since Svenja is a girl too she's more than welcome to join us" Kelly said. "Now go."

"Ok, ok I'm going" Cody now full out smiled and left the room. He ended up in the park not far from the hotel, where he sat down on a bench thinking about what he should do. He wondered if it wouldn't be better if he broke up with Randy instead of waiting for Randy to do it. That way he could pay more attention to Svenja instead of thinking about his problems with the older man. He wanted badly to keep thinking that it would be all ok. That Randy would come around, but knew he was only fooling himself and it would only hurt more when it all ended.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" Sounded a familiar deep voice. Looking up he saw none other than Shawn Michaels standing there.

"Just thinking" Cody answered hoping the older man would go away.

"I guess it's not something good by the look on your face" Shawn said sitting down next to him on the bench.

"You can say that" Cody smiled bitterly.

"Want to talk about it?" Shawn asked.

"I don't want to bore or bother you with my problems."

"Don't worry kid and go ahead and talk" Shawn said with a friendly pet on Cody's shoulder.

"It's Randy" Cody sighed.

"Ah what has he done now?" the older man questioned.

"It's more what he isn't doing." Cody let himself fall back against the bench.

"So he isn't giving you any" Shawn grinned making Cody turn bright red.

"No, no... well that too, but that's not the real problem" Cody said embarrassed.

"Than what's the problem" Shawn asked patiently.

"You know about Svenja right?" Shawn nodded. "Well ever since she came Randy had been distance. When it's just the three of us he always has some excuse why he has to go and he spent no time with Svenja at all. I think I'm losing him Shawn" Cody told the older man.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Shawn asked.

"So many times, but he either ignores me or walks away." He looked at the ground trying to stop himself from crying again. He already cried so many time over the whole situation. "I even talked to John about it since he is Randy's best friend and all, but Randy doesn't talk to him about it either" Cody said, noticing that his voice started to sound desperate.

"I'm sorry kid, but sometimes relationship don't work out" Shawn said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "And you can love each other, but when the other makes no effort for the relationship it is still doomed."

He nodded as he knew Shawn was right. "I just want to know why. Why he's acting like this."

"I know" Shawn said with an understanding smile.

"I was thinking about dumping him when you came, you know" Cody confessed.

"Are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know." He laughed suddenly. "How stupid would I be if I would just sit back and wait for him to dump me?"

"I don't want to call it stupid. You're just hoping that everything will be okay, even if everything inside you tells you it's not."

"I know it's the best to just end it and get it over with, but I don't know if I can" Cody said taking his head in his hands.

"You can try talking to him one more time and than decided what you're gonna do" Shawn suggested.

"Maybe I'll do that, because I don't know how much longer I can go on like this" Cody said with a deep sigh.

"Think about it and do what you think is best" Shawn told him. "And if you need anything, you know where to find me kid."

"Thanks Shawn" Cody smiled a little.

"Hey someone has to take care of little kids like you" Shawn grinned.

"Yep you're like the dad of the roster" Cody grinned back, glad to change the subject.

"Hey I'm not that old" Shawn said offended,

"You're old enough to be my father" Cody smirked.

"Watch it young man" Shawn threatened, but than a grin broke out on his face knowing Cody was just teasing him. "But hey speaking of that little girl of yours. Where is she?"

"Kelly is watching her."

Shawn grinned. "I would look out if I were you, the diva's might steal her from you."

"I'm just glad that they are willing to watch Svenja when I can't."

"But you know if you ever need someone to watch her, there is always me you know" Shawn suggested.

Cody smiled. "Thanks Shawn I really appreciate it" he thanked the older man.

"Children keep me young" Shawn smirked.

"Hmm I thought you could be like a grandfather to her" Cody teased.

"Grandfather!" Shawn said overly offended as he knew that Cody was just joking.

"So she can't call you grandfather HBK than?" Cody pouted.

"I'm still way too young to be a grandfather" Shawn said with a pout of his own.

Cody grinned. "Well I better get going now before Kelly turns Svenja into a living doll" he said standing up. "Thank you for listening Shawn, I needed that."

"I already told you, don't worry about it" Shawn said and with a wave of goodbye they went their separated ways.

***CANDY***

When Cody walked back into the hotel room he was met with an angry Randy Orton. "Where the hell have you been?" the older man hissed furious.

"I needed some fresh air" Cody said, surprised by the man's sudden behavior.

"And you didn't think about taking this with you?" Randy waved his phone in front of his face.

"I forgot ok. What's your problem?" Cody said angrily. Randy hardly talked to him anymore and now he was suddenly mad because he forgot to take his phone with him by accident.

"Vince wants to talk to us, so let's go" Randy told him, taking his arms and pulling him with him to the door.

"Hey was Kelly here when you came back?" he questioned as he noticed that she wasn't in the room anymore.

"Yeah I sent her and that girl away."

Cody came to an abrupt stop when he heard that, while Randy kept pulling his arm. "What?" Cody growled furious. That girl. Randy had called Svenja that girl, like she was some stranger. What the hell was his problem.

"Why the fuck are you standing still" Randy hissed at him.

"I want to know Randy, why the hell do you hate Svenja so much?" Cody asked him with surprising calmed.

Randy closed his eyes for a second. "Not now Cody. We will talk about it when we get back from Vince."

"Oh we will and you will not walk away this time" Cody promised him.

***CANDY***

Cody waited impatiently for Randy to close the door behind him. He was already kind of pissed that Vince called in Legacy to tell them what they had already known about the whole freaking break-up thing. "Well I'm waiting" he said when Randy finally closed the door.

"What do you want from me Cody?" Randy asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"What I want from you Randy? I want to know what the fuck is wrong with you. Why you hate Svenja so much. Why you're constantly going away when it's just the three of us. Why the only thing we actually still do together is sleep" Cody said in a furious rate.

"I don't hate her Codes" Randy said rubbing his hand over his face.

"Than why Randy?" Cody questioned. despair sounding in his voice, but Randy stayed quiet. "Goddammit, why Randy?" Cody yelled now completely desperate.

"You want to know why." Randy stood up. "Because I'm afraid I'm going to lose you to a fucking three year old" the older man yelled back, before letting himself fall back on the bed.

Cody watched him, completely shocked. He tried to process what he just heard. Did Randy just really say what he thought he said? Was Randy really afraid of losing him to Svenja, a three year old toddler. That couldn't be right, could it?

Still in a daze Cody knelt in front of the older man. "Ran the only way you're losing me is when you continue to act like this" he told him, but Randy stayed quiet once again. "Listen to me Randy. I love you with all my heart, but if you don't quit acting the way you are now you are going to lose me. And if I have to choose between you and Svenja, than I choose Svenja." At this Randy looked up and he could see the hurt, betrayal and desperation in those blue eyes. "Like you would choose Alanna over me if you had to choose" Cody continued. "As a father you have that responsibility towards your daughter and Svenja may not be my daughter, but she is mine to take care of" Cody explained calmly. He could see how Randy was processing everything that he had just said and waited a little before saying, "I was hoping we could be a family, you know. You, me, Svenja and maybe Alanna, even though she's with Sam" he told the older man quietly, not sure if he should be saying this.

"You really want that?" Randy's voice was hardly above a whisper.

"I do Randy. I want to be like a father to Svenja and if it's ok with you I want you to be her other father" Cody said, happy that there seemed to be still hope for them. "I want her to always know who her real parents are, but us to be the parents to raise her."

To his surprise there was a tear running down Randy's cheek and Cody carefully brushed it away. "How could you even think I wouldn't want you anymore Randy?" Cody questioned.

"I was... I was scared that you would want a real family for her and I wouldn't fit in that picture" Randy confessed looking at his lap.

"What did you expect me to do Ran, find a wife?" Cody questioned joking a little. But when he saw Randy's cheeks color he knew that had been exactly what Randy had been thinking. "You idiot. I'm gay Randy and I have never even been with a woman in my life" he said calm, but inside he wanted to scream outrageous. How the fuck could Randy think that.

"Randy you don't really hear voices in your head like your themes says right" he joked to get Randy to open up a little more.

"No, but I was scared that you'd changed your mind. That now that you had a child you wanted the perfect picture with a wife and everything" the older man confessed.

"You can be an idiot sometimes, you know that" Cody laughed.

"I know. " Randy's cheeks coloring once again.

"Ran just promise me that the next time something is bothering you, you will talk to me" Cody told him.

"I promise Codes. I promise" Randy swore him with devotion.

He smiled. "Good." Standing up he pulled his phone out of his pocket where he had put it earlier, before he left to meet Vince.

"What are you doing?" Randy questioned as Cody dialed a number.

"You'll see" Cody said with a smile as he waited for the person he called to pick up. "Hey Kelly it's Cody" he said after Kelly picked up. "Yeah listen can you take Svenja for the night? Randy and I want to spent the night alone" he told her. A second later his cheeks turned bright red. "Yeah" he whispered. "Ok thanks Kelly." And with that he laid down the phone on the table.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Just the two of us?"

"Yeah I think it's time to spent a little us time" Cody said with red cheeks, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Come on Cody, just a second ago you sounded like a grown up and now you're suddenly the shy boy again?" Randy said laughing. Cody pouted at him and Randy just shook his head before kissing him on his lips. "Oh and Cody I would love to form a family with you" the older man told him.

"What about Sam?"

"You know were just friends since I'm gay and all and despite that I always thought we would divorce when she would find the man of her dreams, we still divorce if we..." he gestured to the both of them. "Are ready for the next step."

"That's not necessary yet. I just wanted to know" Cody said.

"Don't worry she's my wife and best friend, but you are the one I love and that hold my heart Codes" Randy told him and Cody kissed him happily.

"So can we now enjoy our night together?" he asked now that he knew he and Randy were ok again. Randy didn't answer, but pulled him closer and kissed him passionate.

**FIN**

A/N: I hope you'll enjoyed it! So let me know what you think and make me a very happy girl by reviewing :)


End file.
